Enhanced Dexterity
The power to control limbs, muscles, and body extremely well. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Advanced Dexterity *Enhanced Coordination *Heightened Dexterity Capabilities The user can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. User can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Applications *Enhanced Adroitness Techniques *''Enhanced Ambidexterity'': to perform actions using one hand as with the other, and to perform actions using one's feet as well as one's hands. Levels *Peak Human Dexterity *''Enhanced Dexterity'' *Supernatural Dexterity *Absolute Dexterity Associations *Aesthetic Activity *Flawless Coordination *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Balance **Enhanced Flexibility **Enhanced Reflexes *Precise Performance Limitations *Still can run a risk of injury in joints if too much is done. *Users may still be able to fall over if not careful. Known Users Gallery Dr. Viktor (Ben 10).jpeg|Doctor Viktor (Ben 10) SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) possess increased dexterity and acrobatics thanks to their enhanced physiology. Running sonic the hedgehog.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can easily perform parkour and acrobatics. Mario Brothers.jpg|Mario and Luigi (Super Mario series) File:Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) is an expert in parkour and urban exploration. Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) Blade Steal Imperial Sword Style.gif|Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan) has trained his dexterity to perfection. File:Star_Platinum_(JoJo)_Enhanced_Dexterity.gif|Armed with keen dexterity, Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is able to catch a bullet in mid air and remove DIO's flesh buds without any ill-effects... Star platinum catches Lovers (JoJo).gif|...catch and trap the minuscule Stand, the Lovers, between its thumb and forefinger in mid-air... Star Platinum's Timeless Speed 1 JoJo.gif|...and land a solid blow upside Yoshikage Kira's Killer Queen's head. Killer B Swords Acrobat Fight.gif|Killer B (Naruto) shows off his impressive dexterity with his Acrobat technique!! Kyou Kai's Speed Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) Mou Ten's Style Kingdom.png|Always armed with versatility, Mou Ten's (Kingdom) shows off his uncanny dexterity by rolling with Ba Nan Ji's powerful podao strike... Mou Ten's Style 2 Kingdom.png|...catching him completely off guard... Mou Ten's Style 3 Kingdom.png|...as he destroys the Demon of Ganmon's right eye... Mou Ten's Style 4 Kingdom.png|...and dodges his retaliatory attack... Mou Ten's Style 5 Kingdom.png|...by pulling his horse reins with subtle and superb movement. Shin vs. Elite Zhao Swordsmen.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) Fu Tei's Flashy Moves!! Kingdom.png|Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) showing off his flashy dexterity during his duel with Shin. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Dexterity Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement